<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsukki by Murasaki_Iris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359830">Tsukki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Iris/pseuds/Murasaki_Iris'>Murasaki_Iris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days With KuroTsukki (Haikyuu!!), Angst, Fluff and Angst, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Iris/pseuds/Murasaki_Iris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about KurooTsukki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsukki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promise I'll make a longer one next time! &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ September 1 6:00 AM REC: 00:03 ]</p>
<p>"Is it starting? Oh yes yes.."<br/>I adjusted the lense and placed the camera at the piled books on the table. Its been a week since I started recording stuffs that suffice my happiness.<br/>Dashing towards the bed, I snaked my hand around the latter's shoulder and strike a pose which made him looked at me bamboozled.</p>
<p>"You do know its a video,right?" He asked. I, for sure knew he was irked for it was obvious on his tone. But nonetheless, It felt as if Mozart's piano whispers through my ears.</p>
<p>"Yes yes Tsukki, its fine! I'll send this video to Bokuto and Akaashi you know!" I replied, following it with a snicker.</p>
<p>Left without no choice, he rolled his eyes and stared at the camera. I lifted my right hand and did a peace sign while him - straight poker face.<br/>Tsukishima's no fun when It comes to these kind of stuffs but atleast im with him, and that makes it all perfect.</p>
<p>I've been taking random videos since he first stayed inside an isolated room, white untainted walls sorrounds him and bunch of fruits and flowers were aligned on the table tagged from different schools even including Shiratorizawa and Itachiyama.</p>
<p>The latter sighed and let out a weak smile. "Fine."</p>
<p>"1..2..3.. say Tsukkiiiii." I cued but a smile never flashed on his lips but instead, a frown.<br/>His glaring eyes reflected the see through glass.</p>
<p>"What's with that stupid cue?"</p>
<p>"You know when I say 'Tsukkiiii', You couldn't avoid flashing a grin or a smile on your face." I said with a hint of excitement on my tone.</p>
<p>"What a weirdo." Tsukishima replied,letting out a smile and a soft chuckle which melted my heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its been a week since I last visited him. Nekoma held a mandatory school trip and communication was hard between the two of us - but here I am now, walking in a white hall, swinging my hand to and fro with a bouquet of roses on my right hand and a camera on the other.</p>
<p>"Rooooom 117." I muttered and entered the same room I had mentioned. I couldnt wait to see Tsukishima's frowning face.</p>
<p>As I opened the door, It wasn't Tsukishima who greeted me first but the doctors, Bowing in front of an empty bed.</p>
<p>I could feel both the heaven and ground pushing me in the middle. I could feel the gravity pulling me down - I feel shattered into fragments.</p>
<p>I wanted to scream - I wanted to throw stuffs around but I have no energy to do so. I was statued as if I were an ancient boulder that could never be moved.</p>
<p>"Tsukki?" The only word that escaped my body, enough to catch the doctor's attention.<br/>Baffled, The doctor handed me a piece of folded paper which I immediately opened.</p>
<p>'Say Tsukkiiii.<br/>Tsukishima♡'</p>
<p>My tears fell and continuously gushing out from my eye as it rolled down to my cheeks after I read the letter. I breathed in, knowing that I could never see him again -- how could I live my life the fullest.</p>
<p>I forced a smile and sniffed. "You should have wrote a longer letter." I chuckled.</p>
<p>"Tsukkiii."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>